


The Mile High Club

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael has joined The Mile High Club and, his brothers...well, Michelangelo mostly, are reluctant to believe it. So, Raph more or less relays the tale. Raphael/OC, some Michelangelo/OC implied and yes, airplane sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

Raphael scarfed a handful of french fries and then noticed Mikey giving him that look again. 

 

“What?” Raph's hands balled up into fists as he had a pretty good idea.

 

“Nothin',” Mikey sipped his soda, “except, I still don't believe it.” 

 

“Ya’ don't believe it or ya' don't wanna believe it?” The red banded turtle smirked at the end of that statement. 

 

Leo and Don stifled their laughter at that statement. Knowing Mikey, it was the second one. Also, Raph wouldn't lie, especially about...

 

“You really joined The Mile High Club?” Mikey asked again. 

 

“Why would I lie about that?” Raph questioned, “Or did ya' wanna ask Shea for good measure?”

 

“You know Miss Frost won't share the details...Maybe if you did I wouldn't have any doubt,” Mikey finished off his soda.

 

“Mikey, if Raph doesn't want to share what happened he doesn't have to,” Don came to his hot-headed brother's defense. 

 

“Right, and like he said, why would he lie about that?” Leo defended Raph for once.

 

“I bet Mikey just wants ta hear the story 'cause he's strung out,” Raph smirked again, “How long is Carmen gonna be in Puerto Rico again?”

 

The orange clad terrapin grumbled, “Another week...”

 

All three of Mikey's brothers laughed. Mikey's constant complaining about Carmen having gone to Puerto Rico was annoying to a point but, was also kind of funny. 

 

She would be back soon enough but, the way Mikey talked about it was as if Carmen being out of town for a time was the end of the world. Then again, Mikey acted like this when the cable was out, too. 

 

Raph sighed, “You're lucky that I can be a nice guy when I wanna be.”

 

“You're gonna tell us about it?” Mikey's big blue eyes shone with satisfaction. 

 

“Only 'cause I decided ta be nice...”

 

_______________________________

 

The one thing that Raph would never understand about Shea was how she had so much money at her disposal and could do near anything she pleased yet, she would sit around and complain about being bored and having nothing to do with that time she could be spending actually doing an activity she enjoyed. 

 

Of course, when Raph asked Shea why she did that, he regretted having asked almost instantly. 

 

“It ain't like that. Look here,” Shea started her long-winded explanation, “I don't really have friends. Ya’ knew that when ya’ met me. Renet was my only friend then and sure, now I'm friends with Peaches, Eve and Carm but, then all of a sudden when I'm free everyone else is busy! And then, when I do get ta hang out with Renet, it don't matter what we're doin’. She'll have ta go do fuckin' stupid Timestress shit and eight outta ten times I gotta go with 'er and then we ain't hanging out, we're workin'. Maybe she's Timestress full-time but, I'm not a sorceress full-time. I happen ta have a day job but, I guess her and Lord Simultaneous don't give two shits about that.” 

 

“If ya’ want I'll do somethin' with ya,” Raph suggested this if only so Shea wouldn't start complaining about something else, “We've already had practice and I don't gotta go out on patrol for a while.”

 

“Hm...” A smile crept up onto Shea's face, “Well, I did wanna take my private jet for a spin.”

 

“You have a private jet?” This was news to Raph.

 

“Well, technically it's the Frost Corp. private jet and it's at the Frost Corp. building but, y'know owning the place helps,” Shea got up from where she was sitting on the floor, “Ya’ in or what?” 

 

They made their way to the Frost Corp. building and went onto the roof where Shea’s private jet was kept. The jet was going to be piloted by Shea's assistant Duncan aka Peaches. Seeing as Peaches already knew Raph, there wasn't too big a worry about concealing his appearance. 

 

“Hi there, Handsome!” Peaches had gotten into the habit of hitting on Raph every time he saw him. 

 

“Duncan,” Raph barely gave him a nod.

 

“Once around the city, Boss Lady?” Peaches asked.

 

Shea nodded and she led the way over and into the jet. The only good part about Peaches piloting the thing was that Raph could be alone with Shea.

                                      ***

 

“What is it now?” Raph looked over at Shea who was now sprawled out on one of the sofas on the jet.

 

“Boo, we're flyin' around New York…Ya' seen the Big Apple at one angle, ya' seen it all angles,” She sighed. 

 

“I dunno about that,” Raph went back to looking out the window.

 

“Raph?” Shea asked, a slight softness in her voice.

 

“Yeah?” He turned back to face her. 

 

“C'mon!” Before he had the chance to react, Shea was already pulling him in the direction she wanted to go. 

 

As Raph tried to register what was going on, Shea then opened the door to the jet's bathroom and once they were both inside, she locked the door. 

 

“What'dya say we join The Mile High Club?” She started taking off her clothes.

 

Raph removed his gear as fast as he could, “Sounds good ta me.”

 

“We gotta be quick though 'cause...”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever ya' say!” Raph lifted her up and started kissing her. 

 

“I'm serious, Raph. It's real important that...” Shea was quickly silenced by another kiss. 

 

“Fuck that, Shea,” Raph's amber eyes were filled with desire. 

 

Letting out a dreamy sigh, Shea got the message, “How 'bout ya' fuck me?” 

 

“I was gettin' to it,” He smirked. 

 

“Hurry up! I...ah...” Shea held onto Raph tighter once he entered her, “Oh...Mmm...C'mon baby, make me…Ah! Keep it...ah!” 

 

A loud churr escaped from Raphael; who knew that sex in a cramped little bathroom could be so arousing? Hopefully, it didn't have to be all that quick either. 

 

Putting that out of his mind, Raph focused on the moment. This was his and Shea's time: one on one, just the two of them intertwined and joined together as one. That was all that mattered right now. He moved slowly at first, doing his best to make the heat of the moment last. 

 

“Ya’ like that?” Raph whispered in Shea's ear.

 

“Mmm...faster baby, faster!” She begged  trying to dig her nails into Raph’s skin.

 

Not wasting any time, the red banded turtle complied with her request. Soon enough, churrs, moans, and subtle screams had drowned out even so much as a coherent thought in either of them. 

 

“Raph...Aw, baby…RAPH!”

 

“Shea!” 

 

They were both panting now, staring at each other in some kind of post-orgasmic trance. Both of them were unwilling to move from where they were and Raphael certainly didn't plan on putting Shea down anytime soon. 

 

“T-the shower...in the shower...N-now...” Shea managed that much. 

 

With a nod, Raphael walked them into the shower of the little cramped bathroom and they started kissing again to prep for round two.

 

_______________________________

 

“Then what happened?” Mikey wanted to know. 

 

“Whatd'ya think?” Raph rolled his eyes, “I had 'er in the shower.”

 

“Way to not know how to tell a story!” Mikey wasn't too pleased at that. 

 

“Uh, hey y'all,” Shea walked into The Lair, “Raph, could I talk ta ya' for a sec?” 

 

Raph got up from where he sat and walked over to her, “What's up?”

 

“See, I'm kinda bored,” She winked, “I wanted ta know if ya' could help me with that, I'm not interrupting, am I?

 

“Nope,” Raph put an arm around her and they started out of The Lair, “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, it's a little one-shot off by itself but, I really like it and wanted to share it!


End file.
